Generally, after the foods like ketchup, red pepper paste, mayonnaise and so on are made by food manufacturing companies and then are stored in small-sized storage receptacles, they are put on the market.
Peoples buy the food as needed, and they squeeze the food contained in the storage receptacles in order to eat it.
When an external pressure is applied to the receptacle body so as to squeeze the food from the food storage space of the storage receptacle, by the way, conventional food storage receptacles have a problem in that since external air is not smoothly supplied to the food storage space, the food is not smoothly discharged from the food storage space.
Additionally, the receptacle body is returned to its original shape only when the external air is supplied to the food storage space by the amount of food discharged from the food storage space, but actually, the external air is not smoothly supplied to the food storage space such that the receptacle body is crumpled or deformed.
Later, when the external pressure is applied to the crumpled receptacle body so as to squeeze the food again, it is more difficult to discharge the food from the food storage space of the storage receptacle.
The above-mentioned problems are caused by a structure wherein the external air is inevitably introduced into the receptacle through only a food outlet for discharging the food.
In the meantime, there is disclosed Korean Utility Model Registration No. 0305762 (Application No. 20-2002-0031233) as filed by the same inventor as the present invention, wherein external air is smoothly supplied to the interior of a receptacle body.
However, the prior art has some problems in that the storage receptacle is difficult to be really applicable to a production line in a food manufacturing company.
Unfortunately, that is, the food may be leaked through an air introduction passageway while the food is fed into the storage receptacle and in a state where the entrance of the storage receptacle is sealed after feeding.